plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptuna
225px |class = Hearty |class2 = Sneaky |signature superpower = Octo-Pult |superpowers = Dolphinado Possessed In-Crypted |flavor text = She is the first zombie to fight in a tank.}} '''Neptuna' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Octo-Pult, which makes an Octo-Pet on a selected lane. Origins Her design and name both reference Neptune, the Roman god of the sea. Her name is a portmanteau of "Neptune," the mythical god that she resembles and "tuna," referring to the fact that she is half fish. Neptuna could also be a reference to Aquaman from DC. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Octo-Pult - Make a 3 /2 Octo-Pet with Amphibious. **'Other:' ***Dolphinado - Bounce a random Plant. ***Possessed - A Zombie gets +2 and Frenzy. ***In-Crypted - A Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Draw a card. *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 06: Attack of the Tentacles! **Plant Mission 14: She Came From The Sea **Plant Mission 25: Something Fishy at the Seafront **Plant Mission 33: Doom from the Deep *'Battle Area: '''Beach Hero description ''She is the very first Zombie to fight in a tank. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Neptuna bamboozles her opponents with a variety of deceptive Gravestone Zombies, while hitting hard in the water lane. With Neptuna relies on her vast array of Gravestone zombies to keep the opponent guessing. With access to both Hearty and Sneaky cards, she can also effectively improve the survivability of any weaker zombie fighters, such as Imps. Several Sneaky cards allow her to move her zombies out of harm's way or Bounce dangerous plants, and Hearty cards include both health buffs and the ability to move plants away from frail zombies. She can effectively hold the board during the plants' turn, as her gravestones are immune to plant tricks (with the exception of ) and zombie tricks allows her to utilize the aforementioned movement or buffing cards to ensure that zombies remain to hold the board. Amphibious zombies are also potentially dangerous to plants if the enemy hero lacks removal or Amphibious plants to counter. When playing as Neptuna, care must be taken to ensure that you can play gravestones whenever necessary. This means balancing how many zombies are on the board, which may be done by allowing older, low-strength or health teammates to die or by using cards such as Firefighter to Bounce useful zombies back into your hand for use later on. Also, remember that Neptuna's primary asset is unpredictability. As such, make an effort not to play Bounced Gravestone '''zombies shortly after they have returned to your hand. In addition, her signature superpower, Octo-Pult, which allows her to make a zombie fighter during the Zombie Tricks phase, makes sure the plant hero won't know an Octo-Pet is being played before it's too late. However, Neptuna lacks reliable ways to draw cards, and has to rely on In-Crypted, which can only be used once in a game, to do so. If she wishes to cover it, she can resort to using Terrify, Imp decks with Imp Commander, or Going Viral, although she may end up drawing the same card over and over again. Against Neptuna is a tough opponent to fight against, due to the fact that the majority of her zombies can only be eliminated on the turn after they are played, due to their '''Gravestone '''traits. That being said, she has few ways to heal herself despite being Hearty. Therefore, the most effective way to deal with her is to do direct damage. Strikethrough plants and damage-dealing cards such as Berry Blast are most effective for this style. If the player has cards to take advantage of or create open lanes, then Anti-Hero plants are also a good choice. Naturally, bringing Grave Buster can also throw a wrench in her plans, as Neptuna has many '''Gravestone zombies in her arsenal. Alternatively, the player can ignore zombies altogether and allow them all to live, thus disabling her ability to play Gravestone zombies. This is not a guaranteed win though, as the zombies have the potential to grow out of hand with boosting cards such as or Team Mascot, if a sports deck is being used. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *She and Immorticia are the only female zombie heroes in the game. *One of her decks references one of the canceled mini-games from Plants vs. Zombies. *The fact that her hair is actually an octopus may allude to . **Also, the card for Octo-Pult reveals that no plant likes to hear "Octopus incoming!" This may be a nod to many players' irritation with the Octo Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. ***Ironically, Neptuna cannot normally play Octo Zombie, due to Octo Zombie being a Beastly card. ***Even more ironically, although the superpower is called "Octo-Pult", she actually teleports the octopus in instead of throwing it. *Her tail and trident clip out of the bottom of her fish bowl. This is likely because they are two separate assets. *When she is using Octo-Pult, it is revealed that Neptuna is completely bald. **Her idle animation also shows her bald head. *She has access to the least number of trick cards out of any zombie hero. *Her description has a pun; the word "tank" can mean a fish tank (as in her fish bowl) or a type of armored war vehicle. *In the official website, there is an error where it says she leads the Sneaky and Beastly classes, which are the classes leads. *Coincidentally, Neptuna shares her name with a boss in the game Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, who also wields a trident and is a fish. *Neptuna is the only Zombie Hero in the Sneaky class that does not wear a mask. *Neptuna shares the same battle music as and Immorticia. **Out of the three, she is the only one that doesn't lead the Brainy class. *Neptuna is one the three zombie heroes that faces the same direction as the plant hero, regardless of which side the player is playing as, the others being Impfinity and Z-Mech. **Out of the three, Neptuna is the only one that does not lead the Crazy class, as well as the only female.